Midnight Blue
by Within A Tragedy
Summary: A young priest can't get a certain girl out of his mind. On a cold Egyptian night, their loneliness breaks the silence under a starry sky. One-shot. Also contest entry for Deviant Art. Mizushipping.


I made a one-shot!

... For a contest on Deviant Art. Im writing it on here too because its easier. Again, its short because my computer is a idiot that doesn't wanna work .

Like= Review

Hate= Not my problem

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Midnight Blue<p>

A Mizushipping One~Shot.

* * *

><p>Moonlight broke the freezing Egyptian night like blade through the skin. On this particular night, Seto acknowledged the craftsmanship of the gods for the beauty of this night; as he admired this time of day as opposed to the kelm-like-heat the day brought with it. The night was the only time when he ever got to relax and take a deep breath before resuming his role as high Priest. It was on a night like this where he met <em>her<em>.

Seto shook his head and grunted. _Not this rubbish again._ That girl more or less haunted him in his dreams regularly. Her silhouette takes the place of shadows, her face is behind him every time he sees his reflection, and her voice says his name everytime a rare breeze monuvers its way through the palace. He tried not to think about it, because in his mind if you ignore something long enough it'll go away, but it doesn't work out too well for him. No matter how hard he pretends that she isn't there, she'll still be waiting somewhere near him.

What exactly was she waiting for though? As a matter of fact, what was everyone waiting for? Being of the highest social class not including the royal family, people often looked upon him for wisdom. At a few occasions, the royals have asked such of him. He is _expected_ to know everything, like he was an all-knowing deity. He jokingly blames that on his name's sake with it being one letter away from Set. Most of the time, he acts like he has every answer._ Acts. _Whenever on the chance of a blue moon rises around the time of his ignorance of a subject he simply remains quiet or says something vague enough to masquerade as an answer. Sometimes, in his moments if consuming frustration, his thoughts scream at invisible enemies: _What is it that you want from me?! What is it?!_

His gaze elevated up to the slate moon, luminating deep into the indigo night sky.

"What _do_ you want from me?"

It seemed as if he was asking the void, or the dull noise of commotion in the surrounding peon residence, or maybe that the wind would carry it across the kingdom- no, the entire world- until it reaches every undeafened ear.

But that statement would be a lie.

He only wanted one human to hear it. One _girl _to hear his rants. He only wants _her _and only _her_ because no one else matters to him but that girl. That mysterious girl with shinning white hair with just the softest shade of blue and memorizing light sapphire blue eyes.

"A man can be as godly and proud as he please," his mentor Akhenaden once said, "but a man is only half of the whole piece. He needs a woman. Our female counterparts fill in what we lack, and vice versa."

_They fill in what we lack..._ Seto stared into the depth of night in silence. _ That _would _make__ sense._

The wind blew again, brushing his hair against his face. Tonight was one of those rare moments when he didn't have to wear his blue hat garment, so his chestnut hair was at the wind's mercy.

As much as he wanted to stay out there forever, as if in a naïve way he wished to become nocturnal, but he knew he could will be a seemingly infinitive number of duties that lie ahead of him tomorrow, as it it with everyday of his life, and it is best that he get in at least a few hours of sleep. He turned away from the balcony momentarily before he remembered that the girl _always_ haunts him. That means that she is regularly present in his dreams. So what point would sleeping be if it is no different than how it is in the day?

He realized that he was stuck; he was in between the realities of what he thought and what was real. He thought only as far has himself and that of his people's allegiance and safety. In truth, the gods have marked a path for him to follow back to her. As if written in the stars but blind to the young priest, Seto and that woman have destinies in the same as the other. Almost as though their destinies were married.

The bright iridescent moon called his attention again. Seto looked up into the sky and stared at the moon for a great while. He knew that somewhere there is a wonderfully beautiful girl looking up at the same moon. She was out there somewhere.

Though his heart yearned for something not likely to happen, he could not neglect his own well-being for that of his pursuit for that whom he is fond of. Priest Seto gave the moon one last stare which seemed sad in a sense. For he knew that no matter how many times his dreams have brought her to him, he would never awake to her being beside himself. Like he wanted.

* * *

><p>On that same night on the outskirts of the kingdom, a lonely girl sat huddled on the top of a merchants clay house. She had her toes tucked as close to her as she could manage with her hands cupping them tightly. She wished that she at least had a blanket to cover herself, but luck never gave her the better of its ability. Just like always, Kisara had to grin and bear it.<p>

The girl spat out some stray white strands if hair that had found its way into her mouth and snuggled her cold nose in between her knees and tried to blow a warm breath on herself. It was freezing tonight. Why is it that the gods always cast a blind eye to her? The only person who has ever cared for her was that boy who saved her all those years ago. Seto... Seto was the only person who has ever done anything kind to her.

Kisara's cheeks flushed red. Being nice wasn't the only thing she noticed about him. He had mysterious deep cobalt eyes and shaggy chestnut hair. His tan skin opposed hers, something shed normally envy but for once she thought it actually looked good on someone. Very good. She lightly giggled a little on the thought of _him_. She wondered what kind of man he is now. That boy who saved her was now grown, most likely tall and handsome with muscles... And, probably already married to a dark woman worthy of him.

The girl's content demeanor faded with that idea. Even though it was a long shot, she's always wanted to see him again. She wanted to spend her lifetime with his and give him everything she is. Kisara loved Seto so much that she doesn't know what value her life would have had if Seto never came in contact with her- about what would happen if he never graced her with his presence?

_Well then my life wouldn't amount to half its worth._

Her smile slowly found its way back. He'd wait for her, wouldn't he? If he loves her even a portion of what she feels for him, he'd wait for her. Picturing a life together for him was her main motivation for keeping her from freezing to death in nights like this. She would love him with all her heart, she would be there for him everyday and every night, she would give him all the children he would want, and she would use the best of her ability to make every day of his life better than nirvana. That's how much she loved him.

Another cold breeze cut into the night, making her shiver a little. Though in a way, she wasn't cold anymore. A newfound hope opened her heart a new and she was reborn in the faith that one day her true love would find her again. Kisara gazed up into the sky then up higher into the crescent moon. She knew that somewhere Seto was looking up at the same moon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kisara whispered to the wind, so it may carry this to her love. She curled up into a tighter ball and snuggled deeper into her own embrace. "It's beautiful just like you are, my Seto."

Even though other sounds drowned out her words, the wind passed on the message to the priest in his dreams. And lonely Kisara would spend this cold night with warm thoughts of her love for him. And the midnight blue sky that held the moon they shared would be there, holding with it their untold love story.

* * *

><p>Wow. No cussing, gore, or anything. Would that make this a K+ story? Did I just write a K+ story? What the heck?!<p>

Well, this is for a contest so wish me luck :D

Reviews are always appreciated and if you'd like you can check out my main story, Strike Down. Which is a Suedo Blueshipping story.

Thanks for reading! Later!


End file.
